


Play

by ToxicTraitor



Series: Use Somebody [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis sets his plans into motion to steal Yuuri's honor from the Professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> Get 'Play' as in play games or a stage play. Ha.. Anyway, the ball really starts to roll from here.
> 
> Also, please vote for my Preyshipping team over at the YGOShipOlympics page. I would really appreciate your support.
> 
> You can vote here:  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/16zNcnTcgZpT_3VUokmGc-nd23Ln0gHMU9_pENG6W2kI/viewform  
> and here: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1YzAXSksVobeGkvqMkHDRV6uNxuCE_lVH5Dx3aZvDpmA/viewform
> 
> The official page for the YGOShipOlympics is here: http://ygoshipolympics.dreamwidth.org/
> 
> I apologize if anything is out of order (and for long notes), if you think I should add any additional tags, please tell me.  
> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> ~Toxic

Dennis was waiting for him when he arrived.  Dennis smirked, seeing how much of a mess Yuuri had become.

            “Are you sure she’s here?” Yuuri asked, his voice clipped with impatience.

            “Of course,” Dennis smiled.

            “Then where is she?” Yuuri snapped, “Have you located her?”

            Dennis’ smile turned into a smirk, “Give me a kiss first then I’ll tell you where she is,”

            “I don’t have time for your jokes,” Yuuri muttered, “I need her now,”

            “What’s the rush?” Dennis provoked, “I’m sure the Professor will forgive you.  Besides, yellow suits you so well,”

            “Be quiet,” Yuuri hissed, “Once I get Yuzu, everything will go back to normal.  Maybe the Professor will even promote me,”

            Dennis slipped back into a friendly smile.  He did know where Yuzu was.  She would be easy enough for him to capture on his own but he hated the idea of getting his hands dirty.  He would let Yuuri do that.

            Then when Yuuri wasn’t looking, he’d snatch Yuzu away and take her to the Professor himself.  He’d steal Yuuri’s glory and win the Professor’s praise.  Once he was promoted, Yuuri could no longer refuse his gestures.

            The thought made Dennis almost dizzy.  Soon, oh so soon he would finally have Yuuri on his knees.  For once, he would be the powerful one and Yuuri would be the one that had to watch his tongue.

            “I’ll show you where she is,” Dennis smiled, leading the way.

 

Days passed and there was still no sign of Yuzu.  Yuuya began to wonder if Reiji was lying to him about her being here.  He felt like he should at least have heard something about her but he had heard nothing.

            Yuuto was quiet.  Yuuya could barely feel his presence anymore.  He had used all his strength for that one night they had spent with Reiji.

            Yuuya hadn’t told Shun about Reiji yet.  He was afraid to tell him.  He didn’t want to admit what had happened because some part of him prayed he could forget it all if he never spoke about it.  Another part of him was afraid that Shun would become angry.  Shun had enough on his mind, there was no point in adding another reason to hate Reiji.

            Yuuya couldn’t get Reiji out of his head no matter how hard he tried.  He could remember every touch and every sound they had shared.  It twisted his stomach into knots.  He wasn’t sure if he enjoyed what had happened or if it made him feel sick.

            “Sakaki,” Reiji called.

            Yuuya felt his stomach drop at the sound of Reiji’s voice. He turned around, holding his breath to face the older boy.

            Reiji smiled, cold and cruel, “Come with me,”

            Yuuya hesitated, “Follow you? Where?”

            Reiji’s smile grew, “To my bed; unless you would prefer your own?”

            Yuuya shook his head and took a step back, “I’m not going to sleep with you again,”

            Reiji’s smile faded, “We can do this the hard way or the easy way, Sakaki. If you obey me, I’ll be much kinder to you and whoever else you choose. If you refuse to obey my orders, then… well let’s just say it will be less painful for you if you did as I asked,”

            Yuuya tried to swallow, but his throat was too dry.  All he could think about was Yuzu.  What if he didn’t follow Reiji’s commands?  Would be abandon the search for Yuzu?  Would he hurt her?

            Reiji smiled as if he knew what Yuuya had been thinking, “I promise I’ll make it worth your wild,”

            “You won’t hurt Yuzu if I do this?  Will you take care of her?” Yuuya asked; his voice fading.

            “Of course,”

            Yuuya nodded.  His eyes prickled with tears.  He bit his tongue, trying to keep himself calm.  He wouldn’t cry in front of Reiji.

            He let Reiji lead him away into his room.  Reiji lead him to the same bed that he and Shun had shared that first night and it was the same bed that Dennis had shown his true colors in.  Now it would be the bed that Reiji used him in.

            Reiji didn’t stop until he was completely satisfied.  He never even once looked at Yuuya the whole time.  He was thinking of Shun, of his body underneath his in place of Yuuya’s. 

            Reiji wondered how long it would take to drive Yuuya and Shun apart.  He wanted Shun for himself.  He would break Yuuya if he needed to.  He’d do whatever it would take to make Shun his and his alone.

            Yuuya waited for Reiji to dress and leave before he let himself cry.  He felt so dirty and so used.  He wanted to be clean again but it was too late for that.  He could try and wash away the filth but he would always be left stained.

            He hated how Reiji made him feel.  Reiji was so experience, far more than even Shun was.  Reiji knew how to make him tremble and how to make him cry in pleasure.  He didn’t want Reiji to ever stop.  He felt guilty for wanting such things.

 

Shun couldn’t find Reiji or Yuuya.  He had no clue where they could have gone to.  He assumed that Yuuya must have left along with Serena and Shingo to search for Yuzu and that Reiji must be hidden away with his work again.

            He couldn’t shake the feeling of unease in his stomach.  Something was wrong but he couldn’t place it.  He stayed on guard, ready for anything.

            “Kurosaki,”

            Shun turned to see Dennis waiting just outside Yuuya’s door.

            “What’s the matter?  Cat got your tongue?” Dennis smiled, playfully.

            Dennis, Shun hadn’t forgotten about the incident with Yuuya.  After such a stunt, Shun wondered how he had managed to control himself from breaking Dennis’ neck. 

            “I was looking for Yuuya.  Have you seen him?” Dennis asked.

            “I won’t let you near, Yuuya.  I know what happened between you two.  I won’t let you hurt him,” Shun spat.

            “Oh,” Dennis teased, “Don’t act that way, Kurosaki.  It’s not good for your heart,”

            “What do you want with him?”

            “I just want to ‘play’ with him,” Dennis said, discarding his façade as the friendly LDS student he claimed to be.

            Shun knew the truth.  Dennis could finally put his act away.  If everything went to his plan, he’d be home at Academia in a few hours.  Of course, he wasn’t about to leave without ‘playing’ with Yuuya.  After his meeting with Yuuri, he was hungrier for Yuuya than ever.

            “I’ll stop you before you have the chance,” Shun threatened.

            Dennis laughed, “Do you really think you can stop me?”

            Shun faltered for a second, just one short second but he knew Dennis had seen the doubt in his eyes.

            “You’ve already lost to Shiun’in.  I’m much stronger than he is.  I’ll beat you easily,”

            “Try me,”

            Dennis smiled, licking his lips, “I’ll tell you what.  I’m running short on time here.  I can’t wait much longer for Yuuya.  So, why don’t you take his place?”

            What difference did it make at this point?  If he took Yuuya’s place at least that meant that Yuuya was safe.

            “I’ll do it,”

            Dennis smiled, “Every game has rules, Kurosaki.  You’ll have to follow mine if want to play my game,”

            Shun took a deep breath and nodded.  He’d do whatever it would take to keep Yuuya safe.

            Shun followed Dennis to his room where Dennis made him lay on the bed. 

            “My rules are simple,” Dennis explained as he began to remove Shun’s clothing, “I will call you Yuuri and you will respond with ‘Master’.  I want you to cry for me, too.  I also want you to beg,”

            Shun ground his teeth in disgust, “Yes, Master,”

            “I warn you, Yuuri,” Dennis hummed, “I like to play rough but please don’t scream.  I don’t want anyone finding us,”

            Dennis didn’t lie, he was rough.  Dennis wasn’t merciful in the least.  Shun was sure that his skin would be bruised from his heavy hands and his sharp teeth.

            “Yuuri,” Dennis would moan every now and then, the syllables twisting together as he lost his head in the heat.

            This was worse than anything Reiji had done to him.  Reiji could be rough but he was always very controlled.  Dennis had already lost himself in the pleasure and his moves were sloppy and painful.

            It took Shun all of his control not to spit into Dennis’ face when it was over. 

            “You were quite good,” Dennis said as he dressed, “Too bad I have to go.  Maybe when Academia wins, you can become my dog too.  I’ll even give you a nice collar to match Yuuri’s,”

            Shun bit his tongue, breaking the surface until he could taste blood.  He was relieved he had taken Yuuya’s place.  Yuuya was no match for Dennis’ ‘game’.  Yuuya was much too fragile to handle it. 

            Dennis gave Shun a quick smile before he left the room.  Now it was time for him to set his plan into motion.  First he’d take Yuzu and then Serena.  Then the Professor would give him the power and control that he deserved.


End file.
